Episode 8945 (15th July 2016)
Plot Kylie’s walking on air, excited at the thought of a new life in Barbados. On the phone, she finds out from Becky that Danny needs some beauticians in his new resort. David fears telling Gail the news. Beth thinks Kate is on to a good thing with Caz if she loves her that much. Gemma confides in Kylie that Macca and Clayton have been giving her hassle. Kylie advises her to take a leaf out of her book and cut them out of her life. Audrey admits to Maria that she'd be happy to go out with Freddie again. Clayton tries to change another forged £20 but Gemma tells him to clear off, throwing him out of the shop. Freddie calls into the salon and arranges to take Audrey out for a drink. David reveals he’s put the wheels in motion to formally adopt Max. Kylie’s deeply touched. Gail walks in when they are discussing Barbados and wants to know what they're talking about. Kate arrives home to find the army welfare officer giving Caz a grilling. When the officer reveals that Caz is awaiting a court martial, Kate’s stunned. Gail rails at David and Kylie who insists on speaking to her alone. Telling her how many bad memories are in the house that are affecting Max, she convinces Gail that it's a good thing. They agree to celebrate with a bottle of champagne. Caz is forced to admit she got into a fight at barracks and the other girl came off much worse. Appalled at the extent of Caz’s lies, Kate tells her to be gone. Kylie buys a bottle in the Rovers and gives out the good news. Freddie tells Audrey that she might have to enjoy cultural things if she wants a chance with Ken. Kylie tells them her news. They're pleased for her. As Craig tucks into a kebab, Clayton barges his way into the shop and demands that Gemma hand over cash from the till. Gemma refuses and a scuffle ensues as Craig watches on, frozen with fear. Leaving the pub, Kylie hears the commotion and runs round to help her friend. Gemma is slammed unconscious to the cobbles. Kylie intervenes and Clayton stabs her. He runs off as she looks in horror at the blood coming out of her chest. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Lynda Aitken - Gabriel Quigley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Kylie reveal their plans to Gail; Gemma makes a stand when Clayton tries to offload more fake £20 notes; Kate arrives home to find the army welfare officer giving Caz a grilling; and Freddie invites Audrey for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,110,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Kylie Platt: "It feels like it's been throwing it down me whole life, and now I can finally chuck the umbrella and catch some rays." Category:2016 episodes